Curiosity
by Btwn3Reds
Summary: Sometimes, the satisfaction is worth the trouble. And sometimes, it's really not. Shuusei/Akane.


**Curiosity**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Psycho-Pass. I do, however, own my strange imagination.

**Summary: **Sometimes, the satisfaction is worth the trouble. And sometimes, it's really not.

* * *

His heavy, steel-toed boots came to rest against the edge of her desk, and it took every centimeter of her powder blue hue reading to remind Akane that strangling him was not an option. No, she couldn't pull a Kougami, no matter how inviting the violent thought may have been. She could, however, attempt a Ginoza, despite the fact that, normally, the Senior Investigator had very little effect on Kagari. Put the man's stoic antics into all, unintimidating, five feet, two inches of her, and, well, the red-head was bound to remain in blissful ignorance of her _sternly_ asking him to remove his feet from her desk.

Or she could try the please and thank you route again, which ended, last, in the _success _of his feet right back on her desk.

_Good one, Akane. _

If there was one lesson Tsunemori learned when dealing with the one and only boy wonder, it was that _nice _didn't work.

And then, of course, there was the whole bit about the portable video game console in his hands and the headphones over his ears, and the only way the brunette was guaranteed to get his attention was direct, physical contact, and Akane was afraid that touching him, however innocently, would spiral into something possibly homicidal.

Was strangling him really not an option?

Her Psycho Pass tauntingly read a powder blue hue.

_Yep, still not an option. _

"Kagari."

Trying something, at this point, was better than not, because dirt and rain water were gliding down the rough souls of the Enforcer's boots, covering the glass surface of Akane's desk, along with her latest report. She'd have to reprint it before submitting her _hard work now covered in mud _to Ginoza.

The brunette scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"Kagari."

No answer. Of course not. Just as expected.

"Ka-ga-ri," Tsunemori sang his name again, deriving more amusement from the quirk in her own voice than any actual use from calling for the red-head again.

"Kagari is a jerk."

No response.

Well, fine. He could have it his way, then.

"Kagari is a jerk, with his muddy boots and rust-colored hair. He talks too much. He never behaves. He tries too hard to give poor Ginoza a heart attack before the age of thirty. He's a latent criminal. He's _Kagari. _And he's just…just…_just_…"

The brunette paused. She proceeded to huff in irritation, wondering when her purposeless rant turned into a self-serving lecture on exactly why she should stay away from the red-head.

"Curious."

Akane's eyes narrowed. Something somewhat nice somehow managed to warm its way into her decidedly un-nice, one-sided conversation. She needed to make up for the slip up.

"And then, those girly hairclips…"

Thankfully, since, really, Tsunemori couldn't come up with anything more poignant to say, she was interrupted by the shift change.

Yayoi stood at the glass office doors, watching, with a placid expression, but no little amount of morbid fascination, as Kagari's fingers flew over the keys of his handheld device, the screen of which was black. The gaming console was, apparently, turned off. To then seemingly add insult to injury, the red-head shifted in his chair, the chord of his headphones slipping from his lap and to the floor, never having been connected to the handheld system from the beginning. Whenever that beginning was.

To Yayoi, it quickly became apparent that Kagari was facing Akane on purpose, while not bothering to conceal any of this absurdity from the front of the office.

The Enforcer decided she didn't want to know. She didn't want to know, in fact, to such an extent that she left, only taking enough pity on Akane to catch the Investigator's attention in gesturing down to Kagari's handheld gaming console, running her thumb horizontally along her throat in a gesture that may or may not have adequately conveyed the fact that the device was dead.

"Take my shift, Kagari," echoed down the mostly empty hallway, while Tsunemori got confirmation of just how right Yayoi was by the sinister grin that spread the tense line of the red-head's lips. His eyes were on her even as he put away his handheld system, screen still decidedly black, speaking to Yayoi's retreating form despite her inability to hear him with the growing distance.

"Gladly."

Gladly, shift, and Kagari were never normally mentioned anywhere close to each other, so his willingness was alarming, setting the Investigator on edge. And that was before the implication that Kagari heard everything she decided to share with his, supposedly, deaf to the outside world person sunk in.

_Heh._

And off came the headphones.

"For your information, _babe_, my _girly hairclips _are around for lock picking purposes."

Rounding Akane's desk, the red-head took a hold of the Investigator, lifting her off the ground with ease by the front of her suit jacket.

"What else would you have me do with locked female locker room doors, exactly?"

A brief flash of irritation entered Tsunemori's eyes before panic started to set in, and Kagari had to gently shake her out of inattentiveness, lifting the Investigator's feet higher off the ground and bringing her nose to his.

"But that's not what you're _curious _ about, right?"

The brunette mumbled something about his inevitable eulogy being curious, making Kagari roll his eyes. She had been hanging around Kougami too damn much.

He shook her gently one more time.

"I don't like you," the Investigator mumbled in turn, earning herself a laugh from Kagari this time around.

"But you'll kiss me back anyway."

"Probably."

Curiosity really is such a troublesome thing._  
_

_And a most convenient excuse. Tch. _


End file.
